dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Oh Dal Soo
Perfil *'Nombre:' 오달수 / Oh Dal Soo *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Daegu, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 176cm *'Peso:' 68kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Agencia:' C-JeS Entertainment Dramas *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) *Dream (SBS, 2009) Películas *Blacklist (2019) *Good Neighbor (2019) *I Want to See Your Parents' Face (2019) *Control (2019) *Detective K: Secret of the Bloodsucking Demon (2018) *Along With the Gods: The Two Worlds (2017) *Memoir of a Murderer (2017) *Old Days (2016 - Documental) *Master (2016) *Take Off 2 (2016) *The Tunnel (2016) *The Great Actor (2016) *The Cry of Passion (2015) *Assassination (2015) * Detective K: Secret of Lost Island (2015) * Gukje Market (2014) *Veteran (2014) *The Pirates (2014) * Slow Video (2014) * The Attorney (2013) *Miracle in Cell No.7 (2013) * Mai Ratima (2013) * I Am Paparotti (2013) *Gift From Room 7 (2012) *Jackal is Coming (2012) *Conspirators (2012) *The Thieves (2012) * Detective K (2011) *Foxy Festival (2010) *The Servant (2010) *Troubleshooter (2010) *Short! Short! Short! (2009) *Thirst (2009) *Private Eye (2009) *The Good, the Bad, the Weird (2008) *A Tale of Legendary Libido (2008) *The Host (2006) *Between Love and Hate (2006) *A Bloody Area (2006) *Forbidden Quest (2006) *Once In a Summer (2006) *Three Fellas (2006) *The Show Must Go On (2006) *Go Go Sister (2006) *I'm a Cyborg, But That's OK (2006) *Driving with My Wife's Lover (2005) *Sympathy for Lady Vengeance (2005) *A Bittersweet Life (2005) *Woman Is the Future of Man (2004) *Crying Fist (2004) *Mapado (2004) *The Wolf Returns (2004) *The President's Barber (2004) *Old Boy (2003) *Bet On My Disco (2002) Premios * 2016 Max Movie Award: Mejor Actor de Reparto (Veteran) * 2016 7th Film Critics' Award: Mejor Actor de Reparto (Assassination) * 2015 36th Blue Dragon Film Awards: Premio al Mejor Actor de Reparto (Gukje Market) Curiosidades *El 15 de Febrero de 2018 fue acusado de violación mediante un comentario en línea que después fue borrado. El actor emitió un comunicado oficial el 26 de febrero diciendo que era inocente de toda acusación. Ese mismo día la mujer que escribió el comentario apareció en las noticias jTBC ocultando su rostro y acusando de violación al actor en 1993. El día 27 de febrero otra mujer, identificada como la actriz teatral Uhm Ji Young apareció mostrando su rostro en noticias jTBC y acusando al actor de acoso Sexual. La actriz relató que en el 2003 el actor la llevó a un motel y la agredió sexualmente. Debido al escándalo el actor abandonó las filmaciones del drama My Ahjussi, fue retirado de la película Along With the Gods: The Last 49 Days y las películas Control, I Want to See Your Parents' Face y Good Neighbor fueron popuestas indefinidamente. **El caso que fue investigado en la fiscalía finalizó determinando que como el hecho ocurrió en 1993, el estatuto de limitaciones ya ha pasado. Además, los delitos de agresión sexual en el momento tuvieron que ser reportados dentro de los seis meses para ser procesados, pero no hubo tal informe. Como no hubo justificación de la verdad de las acusaciones incluso después de la transmisión, la investigación concluyó. Enlaces *HanCinema *Profile (nate) *Perfil (Daum) Galería Photo6295.jpg Oh Dal Soo2.jpg Oh Dal Soo3.jpg Oh Dal Soo4.jpg Oh Dal Soo5.jpg Oh Dal Soo6.jpg Oh Dal Soo7.jpg Oh Dal Soo8.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:C-JeS Entertainment